


Dance night

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dancing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Dancing, Tight Pants, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Ever since Reaper joined Overwatch again, they have finally defeated Talon! they celebrate with a 70s themed dance party and veryone dresses to the occasion. It also gives Junkrat and Reaper the chance to show off their dance moves.





	Dance night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fat friday!

Happy Fat Friday and I hope you’ll enjoy some more fat Reaptire of course! But look! They’re dancing! Also, sorry! No speedo chunkrat today! I know, I love him too. I’m surprised he even found something to wear.

—————————

“No! It looks stupid on me! I’m not coming out!” Reaper huffed, tugging on his tight clothes.

Junkrat groaned, “come on babe! We’re gonna be late!” Junkrat kept knocking on the door.

Roadhog smiles through his mask as he saw Junkrat trying to get his boyfriend out. He was much more responsible than he was before.

Junkrat tried but Reaper would not leave, so he turned his attention to Roadhog for some help, “mate, can ya get him to come out?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog sighed and sat up from his chair, walking over to the door and knocking on it, “Gabe, this dance is because of you! You have to be there!” Roadhog said.

“So what!” Reaper huffed behind the door.

“They’ll eat all the food before you do. I don’t think Jamie is planning on sharing either.” Roadhog grumbled.

There was silence for a few moments before the sound of the door unlocking was heard. The door swung open and Reaper nervously stepped out.

Reaper was sporting some very snug bell bottom pants that were black along with a dark violet button up shirt. The buttons stretched apart in an effort to contain Reaper’s bulging belly and it was working for now. It looked good on him but it was very tight on him.

Reaper saw the way Junkrat looked at him and blushed under his mask, “I know, I look stupid-“

Reaper was interrupted when two arms pulled him in an embrace, his mask was pushed up above the mouth, and plush lips met his own. After the initial surprise Reaper kissed back too, holding Junkrat. Belly to belly.

“You look fucking stunning. Don’t ever say that about yourself” Junkrat huffed, kissing his lover again before he let Reaper go.

Reaper took the time to notice what Junkrat was wearing as well, the same pants and shoe as his but with a white button up shirt. This was even more unfitting than Reaper’s, you could practically see his belly through it! I fact it was starting to push out and peak through under it as well. Junkrat tried to fix it as best as he could but it would never stay the way he wanted it to be.

“You too ready? Because I just wanna read my book in peace. Rat, that’s my last button up too. So if I see one button popped you’re buying me a new one” Roadhog huffed, sitting back on his chair and opening his book.

Junkrat nodded and looked back to Reaper, holding out his arm for Reaper to intertwine his with, “you ready to dance love?” Junkrat cooed.

Reaper put his mask down and chuckled, “you bet. Can’t wait to dance with the best dancer here” Reaper joked.

The party or dance was because Overwatch had finally defeated Talon, no thanks to Reaper! The theme was 70s disco club and it seemed that everyone had dressed for the occasion, except for Roadhog, who wasn’t a fan of partying and dancing.

The two entered the dining hall which had been transformed to look as if it were a 70s club. Part of the floor was made specifically for dancing, it even lit up and changed colors too! Along with that, a big disco ball hung from the ceiling as well as lights flashing everywhere. 70s music blasted as the two wondered around in awe.

After chatting with a few people and raiding the snack bar, Junkrat and Reaper slowly made their way up onto the dance floor. Cheesy disco music played as Junkrat almost immediately got his groove on. Doing some classics like the lawnmower, the sprinkler, and the 60s Batman dance.

“You’re such a dork” Reaper blushed, watching his boyfriend dance on the stage. It was addicting and soon Reaper joined in, doing some of his own dances as best as he could. Reaper tried his best to jump around, but with all the weight he had on him it was pretty hard to bust a move.

Junkrat was dancing like he was fit! Despite his massive size, Junkrat seemed to have limitless energy as he did wild dances on the stage. Junkrat started to do the twist and Reaper couldn’t help but laugh, “Why do you look so cute no matter what you do?” He asked, finding a dance that he was comfortable with.

Junkrat smiled, “Ya must have great eyesight then!”

The two continued to dance for multiple songs, and after such a long time of being in so many layers, under all that light, and moving a lot, the two needed a break as sweat formed on their brows.

“You *huff* wanna take a break?” Reaper asked, resting his hands on his knees.

Junkrat nodded grabbing Reaper’s hand and pulling him to the snack bar. The two picked a few plates of food and sat themselves down. Junkrat’s legs felt wobbly after awhile of too much standing.

While they were resting, a pretty drunk Jack came up to Reaper, “H-hey *hic* Jamison. You mind if I steal yer *hiccup* dance?”

Junkrat was about to respond but Reaper spoke up, “Yeah I mind.”

Jack huffed, “come on!! You *urp* really wanna skip out and dance with this stud?” Jack said, “I’m a great dancer! I bet he can’t even dance Jamie’s so big”

Reaper scoffed, “oh he can dance. Watch this” Reaper stood up and took Junkrat’s arm, pulling him back into the dance floor.

“You know pulp fiction right? That dance scene?” Reaper asked.

Junkrat nodded, “hell yes! It’s a classic. Wait are we gonna-“ Junkrat was interrupted by a quick kiss from Reaper.

The two reenacted the famous scene from the movie. Junkrat and Reaper laughed as they danced around and with each other. Some members even made room for the two, allowing them all the space their fat bodies needed to dance.

At some point Reaper got so into it that when he was close enough, he tore Junkrats button up shirt right open. His big belly spilling out over his pants.

“Mate, hogs gonna kill me-“ Junkrat was interrupted once again when he was pulled in for another kiss.

“He’ll have to go through me first” Reaper cooed, kissing Junkrat another.

Just then the song “Telephone” by ElO (check it out) started to play.

Reaper put his hands around Junkrat’s shoulders, “you ever slow dance before?” He asked.

Junkrat blushed, “nah. You’re... sorta me first serious relationship” Junkrat was a bit embarrassed. Sometimes Junkrat could be really quiet about his past, Reaper decided that if Junkrat was ready to talk about it, then he’d say something.

But for now Reaper put Junkrat’s arms around his big gut, “just follow my lead” at first it was messy, Junkrat couldn’t see what was going on below his big belly and neither could Reaper. Somehow they managed though.

They weren’t focused on the party, the lights, the song, they were focused on each other. In each other’s embrace, Junkrat and Reaper felt comfortable with each other. They couldn’t stop looking at each other as they slow danced.

Despite their large bellies getting in the way, it managed to be a really romantic moment for the two.

“You know” Reaper said, “if I keep feeding you this much, you won’t be dancing anymore. I think it’ll be worth it though, my pig” Reaper chuckled, squeezing Junkrat’s round cheek and kissing his belly.

“I wouldn’t mind. It’d feel great, not to mention you’d constantly be touching me. I don’t recall the last time you were touching my gut at all times” Junkrat joked.

“Whatever happens, happens. In the end I’ll always be with you Jamie.” Reaper cooed.

Junkrat smiled, “god, were like the damn reboot of Grodd and Winston!”

Reaper laughed, the similarities were there, not quite though, “Yeah! But your not a blob and I’m not constantly pounding in ya” Reaper purred.

“Oh” Junkrat smirked, “don’t worry, it’ll happen soon enough. We can get one thing done right now though” Junkrat raises his eyebrow.

Reaper nodded and gave Junkrat another kiss before pulling him off the dance stage, towards their bedroom where they’ll be fucking so hard they’ll bring the base to its foundations!

——————————

Oh my god. I really need to see Reaper feeding or Playing with an almost supreme, logical conclusion chunkrat. Just to show how their being exactly like Grodd and Winston. It’d be a really chunky fat Friday then huh?


End file.
